indianajonespediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Abner Ravenwood
Abner Ravenwood era um egiptólogo e arqueólogo na Universidade de Chicago em 1920. Ele foi um mentor de Indiana Jones, a quem ele ensinou na universidade, o pai de Marion Ravenwood, e postumamente avô para Mutt Williams. Obsessão ao longo da vida Ravenwood era encontrar o Arca da Aliança. Biografia Abner Ravenwood passou seus primeiros dias assistindo Flinders Petrie, ajudando a escavar Palestina, e graduou em história e arqueologia na Yale e Harvard.Ele também estudou antropologia em Franz Boas. Em um ponto, ao discutir antropologia com Sir Adrian Braidthwaite, ele acusou o britânico de praticar "antropologia poltrona", teorizando sobre outras culturas a partir do conforto de casa, com base em relatórios de indivíduos corajosos. Braidthwaite irritou com a sugestão, mas depois percebeu que a acusação era em grande parte correta. Acusação Ravenwood foi parcialmente o impulso para Braidthwaite em 1910 ouve uma expedição na África. Em algum ponto de sua carreira, Ravenwood tinha explorado Malekula, uma ilha no Oceano Pacífico, onde perdeu uma Pomba Ebony depois de ser perseguido pelos habitantes da ilha. Em março de 1909, filha Ravenwood Marion.Nasceu Mais tarde, em junho, Abner, pela primeira vez conheceu o jovem menino Henry Jones Jr., mais tarde conhecido como Indiana Jones, em Jerusalém. Jones soube que Ravenwood possuía um mapa mostrando o potencial local de repouso do Arca da Aliança sob o Monte do Templo. Ravenwood explicou mais tarde que ele acreditava que a Arca foi enterrado em outro lugar, e que um dia um arqueólogo de verdade iria encontrá-lo. Por volta de 1920, Ravenwood era um antigo professor de arqueologia da Universidade de Chicago. Entre seus alunos estavam Harold Oxley e Indiana Jones. Ravenwood ponderada Jones para ser o aluno mais talentoso que ele nunca tinha treinado, e como a sua relação evoluiu, a amá-lo como um filho.Em um ponto o professor e aluno assistiu a uma palestra do explorador polar Evelyn Briggs Baldwin. Os verões gasto em escavações no Egito e o Oriente Médio, acumulando pistas para encontrar a Arca da Aliança, levou a obsessão. Quando as obrigações acadêmicas Ravenwood sofreu como resultado de sua ignorá-los, levou a Universidade de Chicago para pedir-lhe para desistir da relíquia ou licença. Abner escolheu o último e continuou a sua pesquisa. Recusando-se a ver o seu filho único que vive sozinho, Ravenwood trouxe Marion junto em suas viagens por todo o mundo. Em busca de pistas sobre a localização da Arca eles viajaram através Europa, Egito, Iraque e Irão antes de a dupla finalmente se estabeleceu em Nepal e começou a uma pousada / bar. Abner usado sua renda para financiar suas escavações nas montanhas circundantes. Em 1925, Abner enviou Indiana Jones seu diário com uma carta que pediu sua ajuda para encontrar a Arca da Aliança em uma última expedição.Durante esse tempo, Jones e Marion se envolveu romanticamente, mas a relação não fez um ano.Jones voltou Abner Ravenwood em Jerusalém 1926, mas foi no Egito Abner onde recuperou a Medalhão do Cajado de Ra, perto da vila de San el-Hagar. No entanto, ele não encontrou Tanis e o Quarto Mapa e muito menos o Poço das Almas. Em 1927 jornal relatou em uma expedição por Abner e Jones, em Sinkiang. Algum tempo após a julho, Abner confrontado Jones sobre o homem envolvimento com sua filha mais nova, que levou ao colapso de sua amizade. Em sua última conversa juntos, Abner acusou o então 28 anos de idade, de aproveitar "paixão sem cérebro" de Marion com Jones, e torcendo-a a seu propósito. Enquanto explora o Himalaia em 1930, Ravenwood, como uma autoridade em antiguidades de Orient-foi entrevistado por um jornal via cabograma interessado em sua opinião sobre o túmulo perdido do Imperador chinês Qin Shi Huang. Em 1935, várias cartas com o nome anexado Ravenwood foram trocadas com Indiana Jones após a descoberta de seu ex-aluno do Templo do Olho Proibida na Índia. Depois de meses de pesquisa nas montanhas depois de uma teoria de que a Arca havia sido tomada pelo Nepal por Alexandre o Grande , Ravenwood se acreditava ter morrido em uma avalanche em 1936 enquanto procura o artefato no Nepal, logo depois de perceber que a Arca estava de volta em Tanis. Legado Mais tarde no mesmo ano, o nazista sob ordens de Adolf Hitler começou a procurar a Arca da Aliança. O governo dos EUA interceptou uma mensagem do Cairo para Berlim dizendo "Obter a Bacinete ao Estado Maior de Ra, Abner Ravenwood, EUA" O governo em Ravenwood suspeita primeira como em conluio com os nazistas, mas Indiana Jones e Marcus Brody descartado que a teoria de uma só vez. Jones foi, então, solicitado pelo governo para encontrar a Arca antes de os nazistas. Como ele ainda tinha jornal velho de Abner em sua posse, Jones foi capaz de rastrear o último paradeiro conhecido de seu antigo mentor para o Nepal . O Agente Gestapo , Major Toht, foi ordenado por Hitler para adquirir o bacinete de Ravenwood, mas ele descobriu que Abner tinha ido embora e Indiana Jones também vêm procurando por ele. No final, Indy e Marion localizado a Arca, e busca ao longo da vida de Abner chegou ao fim. thumb|249px|O homem misterioso mascarado. Depois da descoberta da Arca, Marion Ravenwood recebeu um telegrama do ex-associado de seu pai Bill Kershaw o que implica que Abner ainda estava vivo. Ela foi acompanhado por Jones e da busca de Abner levou de volta para o Nepal, para a cidade escondida de Ra-Lundi cujo deus foi dito ser um homem caucasiano. O que eles encontraram foi um homem com uma máscara de ouro que possuía voz nem memória, que havia sido encontrado vagando na neve. Convencidos de que ele poderia ser seu pai, Marion ficava repetindo o nome dela para o homem da máscara, na esperança de que ele reconheceria sem sucesso. No entanto, uma vez que ela e Jones tinha deixado, o homem mascarado repetiu seu nome de volta. Mais tarde, ele ajudou o par explodir deus real da cidade, o F'han-Tal, para proteger o seu poder de Andre Lafonte homens, mas se acreditava ter sido morto na explosão grande criado para destruí-lo. Marion decidiu que, se o homem realmente tinha sido seu pai, Abner Ravenwood estava finalmente em paz. Dois anos mais tarde, Ravenwood postumamente tornou-se um avô com o nascimento do filho de Marion, Mutt Williams,e por 1939 foi o pai-de-de-lei de Colin Williams. Em 1957, ele ganhou um filho-de-lei em seu ex-aluno, quando Marion se casou com Indiana Jones. Por trás das cenas Abner Ravenwood é frequentemente mencionado, mas nunca apareceu em qualquer publicado aventura de Indiana Jones; planos de incluir ele na ação foram feitas, mas nunca se materializou: * Lawrence Kasdan, autor de'' Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida, disse que, ao escrever o roteiro, manteve a porta aberta para Ravenwood a aparecer em possíveis seqüelas. Na verdade, o filme não definitivamente confirmar a morte do personagem, que pelo menos por Kasdan significava que ele ainda poderia estar vivo. * Duas questões da Marvel As aventuras de Indiana Jones'' (publicado em 1984) deu a entender que Ravenwood ainda estava vivo, e apresentou um personagem mascarado que pode ou não pode realmente ter sido Ravenwood. * Fedora de'' Indiana Jones e a Última Cruzada'' foi originalmente destinado a ser Ravenwood nos scripts iniciais, mas a ideia foi abandonada para o filme final. * Durante a produção de'' The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, George Lucas teve a ideia para um episódio intitulado "Jerusalém, junho 1909", que viu nove anos de Indiana Jones reunidos Ravenwood pela primeira vez. No entanto, o episódio nunca foi filmado devido ao cancelamento da série. Em Tesouro do Olho do pavão, referências Indy uma visita a Jerusalém, o que pode indicar que os eventos do episódio não produzido ainda são considerados canônicos. thumb|Abner Ravenwood propôs olhar para a Tumba do Imperador * Dark Horse Comics 'Indiana Jones e o Horizonte Perdido'' tinha a intenção de apresentar a história Ravenwood e teria marcado a primeira aparição do personagem, mas o projeto foi descartado no início do desenvolvimento. A série mostra como Ravenwood com a ajuda da Indy encontrou o capacete ao Estado Maior de Ra nos pertences de um guerreiro chinês. Segundo a artista Hugh Fleming ator, Wilford Brimley. Foi o modelo para a aparência planejada Abner Ravenwood nos quadrinhos. Os eventos foram referenciados em'' O Mundo de Indiana Jones. * Ravenwood também foi originalmente destinado a aparecer como parceiro de Indy no Indiana Jones e a Tumba Imperador'' jogo de vídeo, mas é complicado o design do jogo. Conceito de arte para o personagem - mostrando uma Abner não tão pesado como a versão Fleming, mas ainda ostentando um bigode e chapéu - pode ser desbloqueado durante o jogo. Ravenwood aparência parece ser inspirado ser o olhar do ator Tom Selleck, que originalmente estava no elenco da peça de Indiana Jones em'' Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida. * IndianaJones.com, o site oficial da franquia, alegou, inicialmente, que John Hurt seria jogar Abner Ravenwood na então sem título Indiana Jones e o Reino da Caveira de Cristal'' antes a informação foi removida a razão para este anúncio é desconhecida, assim como mais tarde foi revelado que Hurt foi de fato jogando Harold Oxley. Aparições * *''Indiana Jones e o Horizonte Perdido'' *''Indiana Jones e a Maldição da Ilha do Terror'' *''Indiana Jones e da Terra Oca'' *''Indiana Jones Aventura Mundo'' *''Indiana Jones e a Tumba do Imperador'' *''Indiana Jones Aventura: Templo do Olho Proibida'' *''Indiana Jones e o Túmulo dos Deuses'' *''Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida'' * Raiders'' da Arca Perdida'' novela * '' Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida'' quadrinhos * Raiders'' da Arca Perdida'' Storybook * '' Indiana Jones e os Caçadores da Arca Perdida'' romance Júnior * * * * * *''Indiana Jones e o Reino da Caveira de Cristal'' Fontes *''Pesadelo Nepal'' * Diário do Graal *''The World of Indiana Jones'' *''Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida Sourcebook'' * '' Indiana Jones Adventures'' *''Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates and Other Tales'' *''Indiana Jones Magic & Mysticism: The Dark Continent'' * * *''Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb: 1935 Journal'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''Indiana Jones Atividade Anual'' *''Indiana Jones e o Reino da Caveira de Cristal Anual 2009'' *''Indiana Jones Anual de 2010'' Notas e referências Ligações externas Categoria:Egiptólogos Categoria:Homens Categoria:Arqueólogos Categoria:Americanos Categoria:Professores